


Virtues

by Lidsworth



Series: Three Strands of Gold [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Feanor and Nerdanel basically have to raise Finarfin because no one pays attention to him, Mentions of child neglect, feanor and finarfin actually have a good relationship, i've always had issues with Finwe's choices anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor teaches Finarfin the lessons that Finwë should have taught him. </p><p>Or </p><p>Celegorm is not the first golden haired “son” that Nerdanel and Fëanor raise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr request that was requested like two months ago but i never actually got to it. Sorry person. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, mind any mistakes, and please comment of you like it!

 

Ingoldo’s irritation was quite evident that afternoon, as he sat atop of the high stool in the corner of Fëanàro’s forge,  kicking his small legs up and down, thus causing the seat to rock back and forth and thump against the wall. The noise emitted from the wooden seat, though no louder than a pen drop, did not go unnoticed by the jewel smith, who visibly cringed with each and every quick succession of rocks.

He attempted to drown out the commotion with his own noise, and clanged viciously at his metals in order to outdo his brother. But his attempts were to no avail.

“Ingoldo!” Whipping his head around, Fëanor looked at the blond, “Please! Will you stop with your rocking?”

Angrily, the elf obeyed, though only so he could meet his older brother’s gaze, “You said you would play with me!” Quite childishly, Ingoldo crossed his arms over his chest and glared at brother, giving him his best attempt at a scowl. Though with his chubby cheeks and trembling lips, Ingoldo was not as menacing as he thought (he resembled Matimo _far_ too much for Fëanor to take him seriously).

The jewel smith looked away from his brother to stifle his laughter, for he did not want to upset the child more than he already had.

“Have you no patience, Ingoldo,” Fëanor chanced his voice, “I told yo—“

“You said we would play _later!_ It has already been later and I am bored!”

Feanor’s humor died down as he rolled his eyes, and it was now replaced with a nagging sense of annoyance. Curse his father and step-mother for creating a child they had little part or intention of raising. Since his birth he had been lumped into Fëanor’s sheepfold and had become Fëanor and Nerdanel’s soul responsibility.

Though it did not bother Fëanor as much as it could have, nor did it his wife. What bothered them, however, was the child’s obvious neglect. He was rather disappointed in his father and Indis for producing a child they ignored so. When Finwe wasn’t being King, he was busy with his two eldest. When Indis wasn’t busy with her daughters, she was busy with her friends.

Finarfin was the sad last child, the “normal” prince, the boy. His entertainment and responsibility had fallen on Fëanor’s shoulders and he had been somewhat awkwardly adopted into the House of Fëanor. He was an honorary Fëanorian.

Though his tendency to demand attention every five seconds could get quite annoying.

“As I said before, _Arafinw_ ë _,_ have you no patience?”

“I don’t know what a patience is!” Whined the child.

Fëanor groaned. Of course he didn’t know what patience was, their father had not bothered teaching him, and apparently neither had Indis. If he wasn’t Fëanor or Fingolfin, or a high prince, than Finwe was not interested. If it wasn’t make up, jewelry or girls, than Indis was not interested.

Setting his tools down, Fëanor walked over to the stool and stood in front of his brother, “No, you cannot play with Matimo. He is studying, and you cannot go with Kanafinwë—I know he was next, because he is a baby. And you cannot go with Nerdanel, because she is busy in her workshop. You must be patient. When I am done, we will play ball.”

“I said I don’t know what patience is!” The child was evidently angry, and sporting a fiery spirit that rivaled Fëanor’s own.

“Patience, Ingoldo, is simply waiting for your turn without complaints or anger. As elves, we are notorious for this virtue,” lectured Feanaro, “If you are patient, you will be rewarded for it.”

Ingoldo blinked, big blue eyes attempting to comprehend his brother’s explanation.

“So if I am patient, I get a prize?”

Fëanor laughed, “Yes, I suppose. Something like that. As I said before, I will play with you when I am finished. That will be your prize. But if you continue to act badly, I may change my mind.”

“And how long will that be?”

The eldest brother crossed his own arms, looking into the air in thought, “Perhaps another hour or two.”

Ingoldo made to complain, though caught himself suddenly.

“If I wait…patiently, can we also go somewhere else?”

“It depends on the location,” Fëanor turned on his heels and walked back to his station, preparing to resume his work, “Where is it that you have in mind?”

Ingoldo was hesitant to answer, and even fisted his hands at the bottom of his tunic, as he did whenever he was nervous or embarrassed.

“Um…to the docks to see the Teleri elves,” he admitted quietly, “I want to go see Princess Eärwen again.”

All prejudice against those boat dwellers aside, Fëanor would gladly take his brother to see the object of his affection if it meant his silence. It did not matter that she was older than him, or that she was of Teleri blood, Finarfin would do anything if he could see her.

That included being quite.

Fëanor smiled, “You drive a hard bargain, but I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you want more, you can request me on my tumblr -> inkstranger. tumblr.com


End file.
